Derezzing Core
by Juliet Knighly
Summary: After the Uprising failed, Beck sits alone on top of a tower. But he should have known she'd be there... ([RenePaige])


_**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**_

* * *

Beck studied the circuitry of the city from his high perch. It was beautiful in its own way, he supposed.

Even though it now sported the warm colors of CLU.

He knew he shouldn't be outside in his Tron suit, but he'd gotten so tired of his mentor's hideaway. Anyways, no one would see him, not this far up from the city.

Except he was wrong.

Beck ought to have known. She was always there, it seemed. Something pulled them together, some outside force or whatever. It didn't matter what it was, she was just always there. So he should've known.

And he should've picked a less vulnerable place to escape.

He heard her land, probably jumping from a new flying device the Occupation had come up with. It was at that moment he realized how exposed he was. What he didn't realize, was how much of a disadvantage he would be at when he discovered who his opponent was.

Beck stood and turned as the officer pulled their disc from their back. Their face was at first covered by a helmet much like his own, but then they flipped off the mask, and he froze for multiple reasons.

One reason: She was just that beautiful. Her chocolate hair tied in a perfect bun, her coy smirk, amber eyes that transfixed him and made his head spin. She was exquisite, and he couldn't help but be in love with her.

Another reason: He knew he was screwed. There was no way out. He'd have to derez her. And that was one thing he would never do.

Paige spoke, her seductive voice sending chills down his spine.

"You've made a _big_ mistake. You've left yourself vulnerable. That's so unlike the Renegade I know..."

She paused, and what she said next made the white-suited program blanch beneath his helmet.

"That's so unlike the _Beck _I know."

There was silence for so long. They two programs stared each other down, one masked, one not. Then Beck sighed and hit the button that would retract his visor.

Seeing his face, Paige took a deep breath.

"You know, part of me really hoped I was wrong. I wanted to believe that it was someone else, some random program I couldn't care less about. But it had to be you."

Replacing her disc, she watched as he turned to look back down at the city. His voice was filled with sorrow as he spoke.

"Why do you fight for him? I mean, what good is a perfect society if there's no one left to live in it?"

The girl shook her head. She hadn't signaled for reinforcements yet. She was slipping, getting soft again.

Beck knelt on one knee in front of her, his head bowed. A submissive stance. He was surrendering himself to her, even though he knew what would happen should she turn him in.

Her eyes watered as she yanked her disc from its place, roughly pushing him onto his back and straddling him, the ring of light pressed against his throat. But he didn't move, just closed his eyes.

The words "derez me" slid from his lips in barely above a whisper, his eyes never meeting hers. But Paige couldn't do it. Now that she knew for sure who the Renegade was, she knew she could never intentionally hurt him again.

So she tossed her weapon to the side and traced a finger across the "T" on his chest.

"I can't..." She whispered, then stretched her body across his and sighed.

Beck felt relief surge through him. She wouldn't kill him. Maybe she'd even leave the Occupation. Whatever her decision would be in the future, he had her in that moment.

Bringing his hands up to her face, he pulled her lips down to meet his, kissing her softly and slowly. His circuits flooded with energy when she responded, making him clutch her tighter.

Paige hated herself. She loved him, and maybe he loved her too. After all, he would rather turn himself in than kill her. But CLU promised perfection, and she was willing to do anything for the cause.

The sound of a recognizer approached, and Beck pulled away from her, looking over her shoulder. In the window, he could see Pavel and General Tesler, both with their hands clasped behind their backs, Pavel looking intently at Paige. When Beck looked back into Paige's eyes, they were filled with regret, and he knew he was caught.

The girl pulled a knife out of her boot and held it to his throat. "Don't move."

The recognizer landed and three sentries emerged, locking Beck in lightcuffs then using a stunner to knock him unconscious. Tesler smirked when they hauled the Renegade into the large aircraft, then followed them.

Paige lingered for a moment, looking out over the city and sighing while tears pooled in her eyes. She refused to let them fall.

Pavel laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You've done well, sister. Your skills can now be put to better use. No more chasing after a useless rogue."

But she didn't want to stop chasing him. She'd come to enjoy their skirmishes, their taunts and teases. She didn't want the game to be over.

Whirling, she dragged herself into the hulking flying machine and sat down on the floor. Exhaustion and self-loathing reigned over her, and she had to fight to keep herself awake on the journey back to base.

When they landed, Paige was the first program off the recognizer, the space suddenly too small. Taking a deep breath, she turned to see the three guards tow Beck from the aircraft. The program was beginning to waken, and when he realized what was happening, he fought as best as he could.

He managed to take out his guards, but when he felt a signature move land him on the ground, he stopped struggling. He couldn't do it. Even if it meant his death, he couldn't derez her. He loved her, and maybe somewhere inside, she loved him too.

"Paige... you weren't programmed for this. Please." He whispered as he looked up into her eyes once more. But instead of regret this time, he found emptiness. Her amber irises were hollow as she bashed her elbow against his skull and knocked him out again.

As the three sentries picked up the unconscious program, Paige walked numbly into the large building ahead of her and made her way to her room. Laying in bed, she willed herself into a deep sleep, knowing a light "soldiers sleep" would only produce nightmares. And nightmares were something she no longer had time to deal with.

She would do as her twin brother said. She would put her skills to better use. And when the time came, she would help usher in the glorious perfection she so desperately needed. Because in a perfect world, there was no pain. She'd suffered enough of that, whether it was cycles past or the fresh wound of heartbreak.

So she closed her eyes and shut off her system, letting the peaceful oblivion of sleep take her, while in the dungeon below, Beck screamed her name as the torture began.

* * *

**AN: Paige and Pavel are twins here because this takes place after a story of mine that's currently in the works. I hope you'll read that too. Please leave a review, tell me what you thought. There really aren't enough RenePaige stories out here...**


End file.
